Ich tu dir weh
by KiaraMC
Summary: Ein grausiger Mord erschüttert das Team. Nach einigen Recherchen kommen sie einem Serienkiller auf die Spur, und es beginnt ein Undercover-Einsatz, der Jethro und Abby einiges abverlangt ... Warnung: Nicht umsonst Rating M! Inspiriert durch das Lied "Ich tu dir weh" von Rammstein.


**Kapitel 1**

Erschütternder Mord

"Packt eure Sachen!" Gibbs hastete zu seinem Schreibtisch, um seine Waffe und Dienstmarke zu holen, während seine drei Agenten aufsprangen. Ziva war wie immer die Erste, die am Aufzug war, Tony knapp hinter ihr, während Tim hinter Gibbs herlief. "Worum gehts?"

"Toter Petty Officer. Worum sonst?" knurrte Gibbs und trank einen Schluck seines dampfenden Kaffees, während sich die Türen des Aufzuges schlossen. "Sie ist gestern nicht zum Dienst erschienen und heute früh auch nicht, da hat sich ihr Commander Sorgen gemacht. Ist wohl ne ziemlich zuverlässige Frau gewesen. Der Commander ist selbst rüber zu ihrem Haus nahe des Stützpunktes gefahren, und hat sie tot aufgefunden. Er hat nicht viel dazu gesagt, was er gesehen hat, er wirkte nur sehr erschüttert am Telefon. Mehr, als bei einem Mord sonst üblich."

Ziva, Tony und Tim sahen sich hinter Gibbs Rücken irritiert an. Seit wann war Gibbs so redselig, noch bevor sie am Tatort waren?

Sie teilten sich auf, Tim und Tony nahmen den Truck, während Ziva bei Gibbs mitfuhr.

Einige Zeit schwiegen die Beiden. Gibbs trommelte nervös mit den Fingern auf dem Lenkrad, während er durch den dichten Verkehr Washingtons raste. Ziva sah ab und an in den Rückspiegel und fragte sich, wie Tony es schaffte, bei Gibbs' extremer Fahrweise mit dem Truck genau hinter ihnen zu bleiben.

"Was ist los, Gibbs?" fragte sie schließlich und musterte ihn eingehend.

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ungutes Gefühl." knurrte er.

Ziva hob eine Braue. "Deine unguten Gefühle kenne ich inzwischen zur Genüge. Was hat der Commander am Telefon gesagt, das dich so unruhig gemacht hat?"

"Nichts, das ist es ja gerade. Da war eine unterschwellige Nervosität in der Stimme, die mich irgendwie angesteckt hat." Gibbs bog scharf rechts ab.

Ziva hielt sich reflexartig am Haltegriff fest. Sie war selbst eine sehr rasante Fahrerin, aber manchmal machte Gibbs' Fahrweise sogar ihr Angst.

* * *

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten halsbrecherischer Fahrt kamen sie vor dem Bungalow von Petty Officer Kimberly Westfall an. Dort standen schon die MPs und hatten den Bereich großräumig abgesperrt. Gibbs sprang aus dem Auto und marschierte schnurstracks durch die Absperrung ins Haus, ignorierte die MPs völlig. Ziva sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach und bewegte sich auf den ranghöchsten MP zu, um sich einen Lagebericht abzuholen, der aber sehr dürftig ausfiel, da auf Anweisung des Commanders noch niemand im Bungalow gewesen war.

Nach nicht mal einer Minute kam Gibbs kreidebleich aus dem Haus heraus. Mit hastigen Schritten ging er auf den Truck zu, riss die hintere Tür auf und griff sich eine Flasche Wasser. Die setzte er an und trank einige große Schlucke, bevor er sich gegen den Truck lehnte und mehrmals sehr tief durchatmete.

Ziva, Tony und Tim starrten ihren Boss höchst alarmiert an. Was konnte Gibbs so entsetzt haben?

Nach einigen Minuten hatte er sich etwas gefangen. "Ich fürchte, wir brauchen Abby hier."

"Abby am Tatort?" Tony runzelte die Stirn. Es war noch nie vorgekommen, dass Gibbs Abby von sich aus zu einem Tatort beorderte. "Ich geh sie holen." meinte er schnell, als Gibbs' giftiger Blick ihn traf, und flitzte zum Auto.

"Ohne Abby gehen wir da nicht mehr rein." meinte Gibbs schließlich und setzte sich auf die Stufe des Trucks. Ziva ging vor ihm in die Hocke und Tim setzte sich neben ihn. "Was zum Geier hast du gesehen, Boss?"

"Das wirst du früh genug sehen, McGee. Ich hoffe, du hast nicht gefrühstückt."

"Und dann willst du Abby da rein schicken?" Ziva starrte ihn kopfschüttelnd an. "Wenn es dir schon den Magen umdreht?"

Gibbs sah auf und funkelte sie an. "Mir bleibt keine andere Wahl. Ich kenne mich ausnahmsweise mal nicht aus auf diesem... Fachgebiet. Das ist eher Abbys Metier. Naja... zum Teil. Ich denke nicht, dass sie sich je so tief in die Materie vorwagen würde, wie unser Petty Officer hier."

"Verdammt, spann uns doch nicht so auf die Folter, was ist da drinnen passiert?" knurrte Ziva ungeduldig.

Tim hingegen wurde sehr, sehr ruhig und etwas blass um die Nase. "Oh, ich fürchte, ich kanns mir denken."

Ziva sah von Gibbs zu Tim, und auch Gibbs sah seinen Agent fragend an. "Was kannst du dir denken?"

"Na es gibt nur ein Gebiet, in dem einzig Abby weiter helfen kann, alles andere decken wir in unserem Team so ab." meinte Tim leise. "Und das ist die SM und Fetisch Szene."

Ducky und Jimmy waren inzwischen auch angekommen und wurden von Gibbs vertröstet.

* * *

Und fünfzehn Minuten später tauchten Tony und Abby auf. Die sah Gibbs fragend an "Was ist los, Gibbs?"

Er holte mehrmals tief Luft, setzte auch mehrmals zum Sprechen an, schüttelte aber dann nur den Kopf.

Tim schob sich vor ihn. "Dein Spezialwissen ist gefragt." Er nickte zum Haus. "Sie war wohl in der Fetisch Szene unterwegs."

Abby sah von Tim zu Gibbs und runzelte die Stirn. "Du bist doch sonst auch nicht empfindlich, wenn es um sowas geht."

Gibbs sah sie bleich an. "Sieh es dir an, und dann sag mir, ob DU schon mal auf solche Gedanken gekommen bist! Ich wäre es nicht mal in meinen widerlichsten Träumen!"

Abby biss sich auf die Unterlippe, griff sich dann ein paar Handschuhe aus dem Truck und marschierte zum Haus. Nun folgte ihr das ganze Team - minus Gibbs.

Im Haus roch es nach Verwesung. Abby und Ducky schnüffelten beide und sahen sich dann fragend an. "Das ist aber kein reiner Leichengeruch." meinte auch Jimmy irritiert. Langsam arbeiteten sie sich durch das Haus bis zum Schlafzimmer vor. Abby war die Erste, die rein sah, inzwischen schon die Hand vor dem Mund.

Und sie fuhr zurück, als hätte man sie geschlagen. "Oh Gott! Leute, wir brauchen Schutzanzüge. Das hätte Gibbs aber auch sagen können, verdammt!"

Noch bevor irgendwer einen Blick ins Schlafzimmer werfen konnte, zog sie die Tür zu. "Los, alle raus zum Truck. Anzüge und Atemschutzmasken. Das hält man ja nicht aus hier!"

Sie scheuchte die Gruppe wieder raus und warf Gibbs einen missmutigen Blick zu, als sie wieder am Truck waren. "Da hast du mir ja was eingebrockt." murrte sie leise, so dass nur er es hören konnte.

Er sah sie entschuldigend an, immer noch blass um die Nase.

Keine zwei Minuten später standen wieder alle minus Gibbs vor dem Schlafzimmer. Abby öffnete langsam die Tür und trat ein.

Ducky war der Nächste und sog scharf die Luft ein, Jimmy gab direkt ein würgendes Geräusch von sich und flüchtete.

Tim und Tony hielten sich am Türrahmen fest, während Ziva sich die Hand vor den Mund beziehungsweise die Atemschutzmaske schlug. "Merde!" murmelte sie.

Abby sah sich genau um. Das Schlafzimmer war rot. Wo die Wandfarbe aufhörte und das Blut begann, war schlecht zu sagen, da der Rolladen runter gelassen war und nur das Flurlicht herein drang. Aber auf dem weißen Teppich konnte man sehr gut die Muster ausmachen, die jemand dorthin gespritzt hatte - mit Blut. Abby bückte sich und fuhr mit einem behandschuhten Finger vorsichtig über das Blut. Es war schon längst trocken.

Sie drehte sich um, um etwas zu sagen, stellte aber fest, dass nur noch Ducky die Stellung hielt. Er war aber sichtlich entsetzt. "Ducky, geh raus und schick mir diese verdammten Memmen hier rein." murrte sie. Er nickte schließlich und lief langsam raus, den Blick auf das Bett geheftet.

Auch ihr Blick wanderte nun dorthin. Die Bettwäsche war tiefschwarz, das Blut nicht wirklich zu erkennen. Es war ein großes Bett, mit altem Metallgestell, richtig edel. Und für diese Kreise auch bestens geeignet.

Hinter ihr tauchte Gibbs auf. "Und?"

"Nein, nicht mal in meinen Albträumen." meinte sie leise.

Die Frau sah furchtbar aus. Sie war in ein typisches Bondage Set geschnürt, Abby vermutete, dass das sogar noch freiwillig geschehen war, denn die Schnüre saßen wie angegossen, waren nicht zu eng, das Set musste ihr gehören.

Auch die Stellung, in der sie festgebunden war, war Abby nicht unbekannt. Das war eine typisch demütigende Stellung. Sie kniete auf dem Bett, die Beine weit gespreizt, die Hände hinter dem Rücken mit den Füßen zusammengebunden, so dass sie sich hatte zurück lehnen müssen.

"Totale Demütigung und Unterwerfung." sagte sie zu Gibbs. Der notierte ihre Worte. "Das könnte sie noch freiwillig mit gemacht haben. Aber der Rest?"

Abby beugte sich etwas vor, um die Schnitte zu inspizieren, die ihr mit scheinbar chirurgischer Präzision zugefügt worden waren. Immer knapp an lebenswichtigen Gefäßen vorbei waren tiefe Wunden geschnitten worden. Auch Ducky, der inzwischen zurück war, beugte sich vor. "Die sind nicht post mortem entstanden."

"Sie muss höllische Schmerzen gehabt haben. Und ihren Augen nach zu urteilen den blanken Horror erlebt haben." Abby hob die Hand und schloss ihr die Augenlider. Dann hielt sie eine Hand in Richtung Tim, der vor der Tür stand und den Raum einfach nicht betreten konnte. "Gib die Kamera her und geh raus."

Knapp drei Minuten später hatte sie die Leiche aus allen erdenklichen Winkeln fotografiert. Gibbs nahm ihr die Kamera ab und sie beugte sich wieder vor. "Darf ich, Ducky?"

Der schluckte geräuschvoll und nickte. Mit spitzen Fingern fasste Abby den Schwanz der Ratte an, die aus dem Mund der Leiche hing. Vorsichtig zog sie das Nagetier raus und musterte es eingehend. "Was meinst du, ist das Tier vorher schon tot gewesen?"

Ducky schob seine Brille etwas hoch. "Ich denke schon. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass das Tier freiwillig kopfüber in ihrem Mund geblieben ist. Außerdem sehe ich keine Kratzspuren an ihren Lippen und ihrem Kinn, die darauf deuten würden, dass die Ratte sich gewehrt hat." Er schüttelte sich leicht. "Himmel, das ist einfach nur grotesk." murmelte er mit wackeliger Stimme.

Abby nickte leicht. "Sowas hab ich Gott sei Dank bisher noch nie gesehen. Nur davon gehört..." Sie ging in die Hocke neben dem Bett und streckte langsam ihre Hand aus. Ihre Finger zitterten heftig, als sie zwischen die Beine der toten Frau griff, wo noch zwei weitere Ratten zu finden waren.

Vorsichtig zog sie am Schwanz der ersten Ratte und musste sich fast übergeben bei dem Geräusch, dass die Bewegung der Ratte an Ort und Stelle verursachte. "Gibbs, ich schwöre dir, ich komm nie wieder zu Tatorten." stöhnte sie leise, ließ die Ratte fallen und rannte würgend aus dem Zimmer, dicht gefolgt von Gibbs, dem genauso schlecht war.

Nur Ducky hielt die Stellung, kreidebleich und mit einem widerlichen Gefühl im Magen. Vorsichtig besah er sich die Ratte und es schüttelte ihn heftig.

* * *

Das ganze Team benötigte nach der Spurensicherung eine Auszeit. Sie trafen sich ohne Absprache alle bei Abby im Labor und saßen sicherlich eine Stunde still zusammen. Schließlich erhob sich Abby und sah Tim an. "Du brauchst im Netz übrigens nicht nach Seiten zu suchen, die damit zu tun haben. Du wirst keine finden, da bin ich mir absolut sicher."

"Warum? fragten Gibbs, Tim und Ziva gleichzeitig.

Abby seufzte "Solche Fetische werden in sehr, sehr speziellen Kreisen ausgelebt. Niemand, der darauf steht, würde das je vor Leuten zugeben, die nicht zumindest ernsthaftes Interesse daran zeigen, auch sowas zu machen. Denn normale Leute wie wir... unsere Reaktionen vorhin habt ihr ja alle noch im Kopf."

* * *

Am Abend - die Gruppe hatte sich zwischenzeitlich wieder ihrer Arbeit zugewandt - trafen sie sich wieder in Abbys Labor, um ihre Ergebnisse zu besprechen. Die Autopsie hatte eine neue Sache zu Tage befördert, nämlich das die zwei anderen Ratten anfänglich noch gelebt hatten, nur die Ratte im Mund war wohl wirklich tot gewesen. Ducky und Jimmy hatten heftige Kratzspuren der Tiere in den Körperöffnungen gefunden. Wieder wurden alle ziemlich grün um die Nase. Das war so unvorstellbar, dass keiner auch nur ansatzweise einen Kommentar dazu abgeben konnte.

Befragungen von Freunden waren noch keine gelaufen, Tony und Ziva hatten lediglich in ihrem Büro die Angestellten befragt und erfahren, dass die Frau ein verdammt unauffälliges Leben geführt hatte. Stets pünktlich, so gut wie nie krank, nur die obligatorischen Erkältungen hin und wieder. Immer höflich, aber auch bestimmt in ihrem Job. Gute Kollegin, ruhige Frau, nette Gesprächspartnerin ect., ect.

Tim hatte sich derweil ihre Konten vorgenommen und konnte etwas Interessantes berichten, nämlich, dass sie jeden Monat 500 Dollar von ihrem Konto in Bar abgehoben hatte, obwohl sie sonst alles mit ihrer Kreditkarte bezahlte. Essen, Benzin, Kleidung, Werkstattrechnungen für ihren alten Toyota, jegliche Rechnung wurde damit beglichen. Wo die 500 Dollar hin verschwunden waren, ließ sich anhand ihrer Konten überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen.

Und er musste zugeben, dass Abby recht hatte. Er hatte nämlich trotz ihrer Erklärung vom späten Vormittag seine Programme mit Informationen über diese Art von Fetisch gefüttert und das Internet durchsucht. "Es gibt wirklich keine Seiten im Netz, über die wir an solche Leute ran kommen würden."

Normalerweise hätte Abby in so einer Situation jetzt triumphierend gegrinst, doch ihr war nicht danach. Denn sie hatte wohl den Knüller in der ganzen Sache.

Sie holte tief Luft "Also, ich hab zwei Nachrichten, welche wollt ihr zuerst hören, die Schlechte oder die Beschissene?"

Alle sahen sie abwartend an, und sie biss sich wieder auf die Unterlippe "Ich fang mit der Schlechten an." Sie griff nach der Fernbedienung für ihren Wandmonitor und ließ die Bilder vom Tatort erscheinen. Die Frau war darauf schon nicht mehr zu sehen, aber die Muster, die mit ihrem Blut gezeichnet worden waren, dafür um so besser. "Ich hab in keiner Datenbank etwas dazu gefunden. Die Muster scheinen einen Sinn zu haben, aber ich steige nicht dahinter."

Sie ließ die Anderen einige Zeit die Bilder studieren, aber keiner hatte auch nur ansatzweise eine Idee, was die Muster wohl zu bedeutet hatten.

Schließlich drückte sie das Bild weg und ein weiteres Bild von einem Tatort erschien.

Alle zuckten zusammen.

Auf dem Bild war nämlich eine junge Frau mit strohblondem Haar zu sehen, in genau der selben Pose wie ihre Leiche. Alles war identisch, abgesehen vom Raum und der Frau. "Und das ist die beschissenen Nachricht. Anne Warrington. Postangestellte. Wurde vor drei Monaten so von ihrer Mutter gefunden. Die Metro Police bearbeitet den Fall."

Abby drückte wieder auf die Fernbedienung. Erneut sahen sie eine Frauenleiche. "Jessica Smith. FBI Profilerin. Vor einem Monat von ihrem Ex-Mann gefunden, als er die Kinder vom Wochenendausflug zurück gebracht hat. Das FBI ist logischerweise dran."

Und Abby drückte nochmal. Das Bild zeigte dieses Mal einen jungen Mann. "Jim Dorson. IT - Elektroniker. Vor zwei Wochen von der Polizei gefunden, weil sein Chef ihn als vermisst gemeldet hatte. Hier haben wir wieder die Metro Police im Spiel."

"Heilige Scheiße..." murmelte Tony "Ein Serientäter... und einer, dem es wohl egal ist, ober Männer oder Frauen umbringt."

"Wie bist du darauf gestoßen?" fragte Gibbs entsetzt.

"Über das Haar, was wir gefunden haben. Der Täter ist in allen Fällen der Selbe. Aber absolut unbekannt. Ich hab die DNA durch alle Datenbanken gejagt, auf die ich irgendwie Zugriff habe. Nichts."

"Und was jetzt?" fragte Ziva die Millionen Dollar Frage.

Sie bekam keine Antwort... vorerst.

Abby seufzte schließlich auf. "Der Täter wird nicht auf herkömmlichem Wege zu finden sein, das kann ich euch versprechen. Wir müssen ihn in den Fetisch-Kreisen suchen."

"Aber wie sollen wir das anstellen? Das Internet liefert keinerlei Anhaltspunkte dafür, wo in Washington und Umgebung solche Gruppen zu finden sind." erwiderte Tim aufgebracht. "Irgendwas müssen wir doch machen könne, Abby."

"Können wir auch." Sie sah jeden einzelnen lange an, außer Gibbs.

Der musterte Abby sicher eine geschlagene Minute, bevor er anfing, den Kopf zu schütteln. "Vergiss es, Abby, das machst du nicht!"

Sie sah ihn von unten heraus an. "Hast du eine bessere Idee? Da draußen läuft ein Serienkiller rum, den wir nicht mit normalen Methoden zu fassen bekommen werden."

"Abby, schlag dir das aus dem Kopf!" schimpfte Gibbs aufgebracht.

Langsam machte es auch bei den Anderen Klick. "Abby, du kannst doch nicht allen Ernstes daran denken, in die Szene abzutauchen!" schloss Tony sich Gibbs' Schimpftirade an.

"Glaubt ihr ernsthaft, dass ich das lustig finde? Ich steh auch nicht auf sowas. Aber ich kenne die Szene nun mal ein bisschen. Ich bin eure einzige Chance, den Kerl zu kriegen!" erwiderte Abby mit Nachdruck. "Keiner von euch würde es schaffen, sich von alleine dort einzubringen, ihr kennt doch niemanden, der dort verkehrt, außer mich. Und außerdem hab ich bestimmt nicht vor, alleine zu gehen, einer von euch kommt mit!"

Das saß, alle starrten Abby perplex an.

Einige Zeit schwieg die Gruppe verbissen. Keiner wollte über die nächsten Schritte nachdenken, und doch fragen sich alle, wer mit Abby mitgehen würde. Schließlich seufzte Abby "Also, wenn wir irgendwann mal was erreichen wollen, sollten wir irgendwann mal anfangen."

"Mir schmeckt das nicht Abby, ich hab kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache." murrte Gibbs.

Ziva schnalzte mit der Zunge. "Das hattest du schon heute morgen auf der Fahrt zum Tatort nicht..." Sie bekam unwillkürlich eine Gänsehaut. Gibbs' Instinkt trog ihn nur sehr, sehr selten. Die paar Mal, wo er sich geirrt hatte, konnte sie an einer Hand abzählen und hatte noch Finger übrig.

Schließlich seufzte Gibbs ergeben. "Okay Abby, klär uns mal auf, wie läuft das in der Fetisch Szene."

"Ich kanns nicht sicher sagen, da ich selbst nie dort verkehrt bin. Wir werden uns über die SM Szene da ran tasten müssen." Sie sah nachdenklich aus einem der Fenster auf die schon dunkle Straße hinaus. "Es gibt mehrere Varianten. Man geht als Single hin, und je nach dem, was man sucht, so kleidet man sich. Es gibt die Doms und die Subs. Doms sind meist ziemlich zugeknöpft in ihrer Kleiderwahl, Subs eher offen, sie wollen zeigen, was sie haben, um einen passenden Dom zu finden. Doms sind eher Sadistisch, sie sind eben der dominante Part. Subs sind meist ziemlich masochistisch, sie stehen darauf, unterworfen zu werden und Schmerzen zugefügt zu bekommen. Natürlich möglichst so, dass sie dabei Lust empfinden.

Die nächste Variante ist, dass man als Paar in die Szene taucht. Wobei es hier wieder einige Untervarianten gibt. Manche Paare leben dieses Sub/Dom Verhalten nonstop, andere Paare wechseln regelmäßig die Rollen, sind dann auch nicht so aggressiv in ihren Praktiken, weil beide nicht zu masochistisch veranlagt sind. Und die dritte Variante sind reine Voyeure. Beide sind eher sadistisch, und stehen nicht darauf, selbst Schmerzen zugefügt zu bekommen.

Die Paarvariante ist für unsere Idee vermutlich sicherer, weil wir so gemeinsam auftreten würden. Und da würde ich auch die Sub/Dom Ader weglassen. Ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass einer von euch mir die ganze Zeit gehorchen könnte, selbst wenn er es wollte." Dabei sah sie die anwesenden Männer der Reihe nach ziemlich intensiv an. Gibbs starrte nur zurück, Tim sah verlegen zu Boden, während Tony den Kopf schüttelte. Und Jimmy versteckte sich halb hinter Ducky. "Und es würde euch wohl keiner den Sub abkaufen, denke ich, oder ist einer von euch Masochist?" Alle Männer schüttelten augenblicklich heftig die Köpfe.

"Warum müsstest denn du der Dom sein?" fragte Tony nachdenklich. "Sind nicht eher Männer die Doms?"

"Oh, nein, Tiger, das hält sich gut die Waage. Und ich wäre der Dom, weil ich mich in der Szene auskenne. Oder was würdest du als mein Dom sagen, wenn dich ein anderer Dom auf speziellere Praktiken anspricht. Du hast keine Ahnung von der Materie. In solchen Situationen muss ich sprechen können, und das darf ein Sub meist nicht, wenn diese Beziehung so ausgelebt wird. Subs haben die Klappe zu halten, wenn Doms sich unterhalten." erwiderte Abby und erntete erstauntes Schweigen.

Ziva brachte es schließlich auf den Punkt. "Also, die Paarvariante, ohne dass einer dominiert. Und wer bitte soll dein Partner sein?"

Abby lief leicht rot an. "Tja... Da gibts ein kleines weitere Problem... ich weiß nicht, ob euch Jungs das schmecken wird... Aber in einschlägigen Clubs kommt es schon mal vor, dass andere Paare auf Vierer stehen, oder eben wollen, dass jemand zuguckt. Außerdem... wenn das echt wirken soll, müssen wir wirklich so tun, als wären wir ein Paar."

Tim lief feuerrot an, während Tony wieder den Kopf schüttelte, dieses mal ziemlich wild. "Oh nein, Abby. Ich liebe dich ja, aber DAS mache ich nicht mit. Das kann ich nicht..."

Ziva sah Tony böse an. "Hey, mit mir konntest du das auch."

"Das ist was ganz anderes Ziva!" knurrte Tony aufgebracht. "Abby ist wie meine Schwester... nein... ich kann Abby nicht küssen oder so ansehen... oder gar anfassen! Nix da! Das wäre unglaubwürdig, weil sich absolut alles in mir gegen die Vorstellung sträubt, sowas mit Abby zu machen, und sei es nur zur Show."

Ziva sah zu Tim, der sich nun hinter Ducky verkrochen hatte. "Dann bleibt wohl nur Tim..."

"Nein." unterbrach Abby sie. "Tim kannst du dafür vergessen. Das ist nicht seine Welt, das könnte er nie glaubwürdig rüber bringen."

"Woher willst du das wissen, vielleicht sollten wir ihn mal fragen!" murrte Ziva

"Wir waren mal ein Paar. Ich weiß das schon, ich brauche ihn nicht zu fragen." erwiderte Abby seufzend.

Tim lugte mit dem Kopf über Ducky Schulter hervor und sah entschuldigend in die Runde. "Sorry... aber Abby hat recht..." er war immer noch feuerrot.

Nun drehten sich alle geschlossen zu Gibbs, der abwehrend die Hände hob. "Leute, ich bin 20 Jahre älter als Abby... wie sieht das denn aus?" Innerlich hätte er sich am liebsten sofort für diese dumme, ärmliche Ausrede geohrfeigt. Alter war kein Argument, das wirklich zählte. Und das bekam er auch sofort zu hören.

"Ich kenn mich doch da auch nicht aus, und scharf drauf, sowas mit Abby zu machen, bin ich erst recht nicht, verdammt!" maulte er sein Team schließlich an.

Abby schnaubte aus. Es war irgendwie amüsant, wie sehr die Männer sich gegen die SM Szene sträubten. Sie beschloss, diese Truppe mal ein wenig aufzuziehen. "Ich hab langsam das Gefühl, dass ich unattraktiv bin..."

"Nein!" erwiderte Tony hitzig "Das ist auch wieder nicht wahr!"

Tim schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Das stimmt nicht, und das weißt du."meinte er ziemlich sanft.

Gibbs sah sie einfach nur an und Abby wusste, dass er ihr im Stillen widersprach.

Und irgendwie tat ihr diese Bestätigung doch gut. Obwohl sie es eigentlich nur aus Spaß gesagt hatte, waren die Männer voll drauf angesprungen.

Sie drehte sich zu Ziva. "Wollen wir zwei das nicht machen? Ein lesbisches Pärchen kommt gut an bei den Männern!"

Ziva starrte sie mit riesigen Augen an. "Wa... was?" stammelte sie.

Abby lachte leise. "Keine Sorge, das könnte ich dann wieder nicht. Aber wenn ichs mir so überlege..."

Sie drehte sich langsam wieder zu Gibbs "Du bist wirklich die beste Wahl. Tony ist zu ungestüm und denkt zu oft mit der falschen Körperregion."

"Hey!" protestierte genannter, aber alle ignorierten sein Gemecker.

"Und Tim... wie gesagt, er ist dafür nicht geeignet." Sie klang ziemlich selbstsicher, aber innerlich wand sie sich unter Gibbs' stechendem Blick. Sie wollte das eigentlich genauso wenig. Dann eher Tony, dachte sie bei sich, aber nicht ihr silberhaariger Fuchs.

Der starrte Abby an mit einer Mischung aus Wut und fast schon Angst. "Ich bin auch nur ein Mann, Abby, auch ich denke manchmal mit der falschen Körperregion! Glaubst du allen Ernstes, dass ich immer alles unter Kontrolle habe? Wie soll das bitte funktionieren?"

Alle sahen ihn verblüfft an. Sowas von Gibbs zu hören, war seltsam, schien er ihnen doch immer äußerst kontrolliert.

Abby seufzte leise. "Gibbs, du bist der Boss. Wenn du wirklich nicht willst, machen wir es nicht. Aber dann sag ich dir gleich, dass der Fall flöten geht. Wir haben keinerlei Beweismaterial, nur die Leiche, die Ratten und ein Haar, das keine DNA Datenbank, auf die ich irgendwie Zugriff habe, zuordnen kann. Und die anderen Fälle sind auch spurenlos."

Gibbs drehte sich um und fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare. "Scheiße!"


End file.
